Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?
by TARDISTRANSPORT
Summary: Songfic of 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman' from Frozen about America and England, through the times. Oneshot.


**A/N: **I was looking through and I saw a lot of 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?' songfics. I had that song stuck in my head for _weeks _until eventually I wrote this. That's right, my cure to getting songs out of my head is to _write a story about that song_. BRAIN! WORK ON LOGIC! XD

There's a little angst in here, but nothing serious. I hope you enjoy it! For the people that like history, I have History Notes (H/N) at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or Frozen. I really wish I did, because then I'd be a millionaire, but sadly I don't. Dang...

* * *

"Hey, America…" England said, looking out the window, a tender smile toying his lips. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"No!" America replied, burrowing deeper into his bed. "Haven't you seen it outside Engwand?"

He took a deep breath, peeking his wide eyes above the quilt. "It's weally weally cold out there. Pwease don't make me go. I'll fweeze outside and die."

England frowned, trying not to feel the twinge of sadness before sweeping out of the room. "Very well."

* * *

"Do you want to build a snowman?" England asked lightly, a smile on his face.

"Huh?" America returned, a bright grin splitting his face in half. "A snowman?"

"Well," he amended, coughing lightly and looking away. "It… doesn't have to be a snowman."

"I'm really sorry England, but I can't," America said, his smile dimming to something regretful. "I have to hunt now, and chop some wood; I've got to keep my house warm too."

"You know, I could send more people to help," England pointed out. "It sounds like you need some."

"Aw," America said, grinning. "Where's the fun in that?"

Sighing, he hefted up a rifle and a hatchet. "Well, I'm off to get the wood now." And he marched towards the door.

"Wait." England got up and dug out bullets in one of the drawers. "Here."

America looked up at him questioningly. "I already have plenty of these," he pointed out.

"I know." England said stone-faced. "But that Frenchie's out there, you know that right? I want you to be protected. So please do something for me."

He clasped a hand on America's shoulder and stared straight into his eyes. "Shoot him. That bloody frog's been hogging all the bread."

* * *

"America," England wept, clutching his hands to his face. "What happened to us?"

"We used to be so close," he whispered bitterly. "And now we're so far away."

"…It's a little lonely here…" he said, curling into himself. "They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I was there for you, so why did you do this? _Why_?" He snarled.

He took a shuddering breath, before breaking down in tears. "We could've had more together," he whispered hoarsely. "We could've had so much more…"

"…I don't like being alone…"

* * *

"Hey Britain!" America called cheerfully. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Britain scowled. "And why would I want that?" he sniped.

"Things are getting better now!" America chirped, oblivious to Britain's mood. "Don't you realize that? We used to hate each other; and now we can talk without all the fights-"

"I wouldn't say that," Britain cut in.

"So let me just say," he said, ignoring the older country. "Do you want to build a snowman?" In a rare moment of reading the atmosphere and seeing Britain's baleful glare, he amended, "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"No." He said without missing a beat. "I'd say that I'm sorry but I'm not."

"Come on Britain!" America whined. "That's no way for a _gentleman _to treat someone!"

Britain stiffened, sniffing disdainfully. "I _am _a gentleman, thank you very much."

"Then prove it, will ya Britain? Come on, let's build a snowman~?" His sky blue eyes sparkled, practically begging the older nation.

Britain sighed wearily. "Very well. But only since you'd pester me, until you get what you want," he grumbled.

"I GOT BRITAIN TO MAKE A SNOWMAN!" America cheered, running outside. "I GOT BRITAIN TO MAKE A SNOWMAAAN!"

Blushing a furious red, Britain chased after the fleeing country. "You twat!" he yelled, smiling broadly. "Don't think it's something big now! I didn't do it for you!"

_You got me to build a snowman._

_I didn't think I'd feel this way…_

_I was always just right there for you, always giving you all that I could give._

_We've always been a family, lad._

_But then you grew up tall._

…_Did you want to build a snowman?_

Britain allowed his smile to grow just the tiniest bit soft when he saw America clumsily pulling on layers and layers of jackets outside, complaining loudly about the cold.

_Huh. You must've really wanted one big snowman._

* * *

**H/N: **1st scene: Colonial America when all was good. (AKA no taxes) Early Americans had _real _problems with the winter because the English had problems with not dying of starvation and since winters were cold...

2nd scene: Right before the French and Indian War/Seven Years War. France was in control of basically the Midwest, South and lots and lots of Canada. The English just had the East Coast.

Also, the average French person in the 18th and 19th century ate _2 pounds of bread _**every**** day.**

Fun fact: George Washington (yes, that one) actually started the French and Indian War when he tried to shoot out the French from what they thought was their territory. Land claim problems.

3rd scene: After the American Revolution/War of Independence. Contrary to popular belief, losing America didn't cripple the British; they went on to become the Second British Empire, which was heck of a lot greater than the first because they conquered 25% of the world. To put this into perspective, the Romans only had Western Europe, the Middle East and the top part of Africa. _Only_.

4th scene: The Great Rapprochement, where relations with Great Britain thawed out (if you want to be fancy, Americans had 'Anglophobia', fear of English people, which is the opposite of what every teenage girl has today :D). They had a bunch of shared interests with each other, which eventually ended up as them having relatively good relations with each other. This was around the time that Great Britain noticed the German and Russian Empires gaining power and thought that having an eventual economic powerhouse like the US would be a good ally.


End file.
